Love & Death
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Love crosses all boundaries. Itachi and Deidara are just about to learn that. ItaDei. Dedicated to black55widow. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me. The song belongs to Tokio Hotel **

**Dedicated to black55widow**

**

* * *

**

I can give you, you can give me something, everything  
You are with me, I am with you always, join me in

Love and death, love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart  
Love and death, love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart  
With my heart, with my heart

Fragile pieces, don't regret the sorrows that we've seen  
Take it with us, step into to my world, join me in

Love and death, love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart  
Love and death, love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart  
With my heart, with my heart

All the pain that we've been through  
I've been dying to save you  
Feel the blood in my veins flow  
I've been dying to save you

I have been watching you swim  
I'll just seen you drown as a tragedy of comedy  
With my heart

Love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart  
With my heart  
Love and death, love and death  
Don't you mess, don't you mess with my heart

Love  
Death  
Love  
Death  


* * *

The moon outside of the window was a sliver away from being full. The light reflected in the young man's eyes turning his blue eyes glossy. He wasn't sure what time it was exactly but he knew it was after midnight. The clouds were dark as they shifted across the black sky. The wind blew outside his window and he knew the air was cool. It was the end of October. He expected nothing less.

The long haired blonde sighed softly, his breath fogging up the window. He stood there, staring out the window just like he did every Halloween night. He was waiting. Waiting for someone special. Someone he only got to see late on this special night. But this time, his friend was late. Midnight was their time and the young man knew it was way past midnight. He was starting to get worried.

Deidara looked forward to every Halloween night since he was a young pup. Since the night he met _him. _That was an unforgettable night. A night of passion, love, and treachery. A night the blonde would not soon forget. Halloween night was the only time he saw the redhead. Only once a year. Their relationship was way beyond taboo. Not just in age, but in creatures. Deidara was a werewolf.

Born as a werewolf, raised as a werewolf, and loved as a werewolf. He hadn't had his first change until he was about thirteen but that was the very same night he happened to meet Sasori, his redheaded lover. Why was their relationship so taboo? Sasori was not only hundreds of years older than the blonde, but he was also a vampire.

Because of this, they could only see each other one night a year. Halloween night was one night where no one would question either of them where they were. Deidara had a large pack and it was hard to get away form any of them period. But only one night a year for the past eight years was not enough. Atleast not for the blonde. Sasori was never one to voice his feelings.

The blonde sighed as he moved away from the window. He was alone in the small cabin. They chose this place for many reasons. But mainly because it was deserted. Not a human, vampire, werewolf or anything for miles. They could be alone and not be bothered. That was how they both preferred it.

The cabin was quite small, having only one room. The room held a large four post bed covered in dark linings and that was all. This place was for one obvious purpose. For them to be together.

Deidara sighed once more as he made his way toward the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, sinking slightly into the soft mattress. He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the floor. He bit his lip before digging through the pocket of his black jeans for a red hair tie. Once he found what he wanted he lifted half of his hair up and pulled it back into a pony tail. He left some of it to cover his left. He always covered that eye and only a few people really knew why.

Once his hair was how he liked it, he stood up and started heading toward the door. Sasori was never late. The redhead was too impatient and hated it when others were late. So he would never do that to someone else. After two hours of waiting, the blonde had decided that the redhead was not coming.

Deidara's tried to his best to hide his heart break as he opened the door to the cabin. He did not, however, notice the blonde on the other side of the door. Thus, he ran into him. A loud bang sounded over the dark forest when they collided. Both blonde's cursed and backed up. Deidara's blue eyes widened slightly at his younger brother.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

The spiky haired blonde bit his lower lip and averted his ocean blue eyes to the ground. "I... Followed you."

Deidara's heart about stopped. He took in a sharp breath and glared at his younger brother. "Why?" He hissed softly.

"I was... curious. As to where you went every Halloween night... Everyone was."

"Did _he_ send you?" Deidara hissed once again. Naruto just stayed silent which was his answer. For once that night, Deidara was glad Sasori didn't show. "Bastard." Deidara spat before brushing past his adoptive younger brother and going into the dark forest.

"Dei! Wait!" Naruto ran after his older brother, worried. "Father just wanted to make sure you were alright!"

"Don't call him that!" Deidara hissed stopping and turning to glare at Naruto.

The younger blonde froze in his tracks, staring at his brother. He was confused as to why Deidara was so upset. "But... He's-"

"He is _not_ my father. Nor is he yours." The blonde's blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"He took us in, so he is." Naruto felt the need to defend their adoptive father.

Deidara's fists clenched tightly at his sides. Jiraiya was their adoptive father. He took Deidara in when he was only eight, after both of his parents were killed. Since then, Deidara had never been the same. He was so happy as a child but once his parents were ripped from him, he never trusted anyone ever again. Except for Sasori. For some reason, he just trusted the redhead. And Naruto as well. But only because Naruto was so much like himself. Sort of.

Naruto was just a baby when Jiraiya adopted him just a few months before taking Deidara in. The two blondes grew up together and were as close as two biological brothers. Even with their eight year difference, they were close. Naruto had just gone through his first change and Deidara was there to help him the whole time. But the two were complete opposites personality wise. Naruto was always so happy and bright while Deidara tended to stay in the darkness. Naruto was Deidara before his parents were killed.

Jiraiya was, at heart, a very kind old man with a bit of a perverted side. He was one of the older wolves and thus, was also an elder. Ever since Deidara came of age, he had planned for the blonde to take his spot. But Deidara wanted no such thing. He wanted nothing to do with the pack. Fortunately for Jiraiya, however, the blonde agreed though no one really trusted him to keep his promise. So because of this, Jiraiya kept a close eye on Deidara to make sure the young wolf didn't run away.

"My father is dead, Naruto." Deidara's voice lost a bit of it's venom.

Naruto nodded, solemnly. "I know that, Dei." He took a step toward his brother. "But Jiraiya took care of us."

Deidara sighed, running a hand through his pony tail. "I know that. So I feel like I owe him. That is the **only** reason I'm joining the elders."

"But Dei..."

"Don't Naruto." He held out a hand to his brother. He was ready to break because of the night's events. He couldn't in front of Naruto because the blonde would know something was up. "I just want to be alone, okay? Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Naruto shook his head.

"Thank you." Deidara sighed softly. "I'll be home before dawn. I promise."

Naruto nodded, knowing his older brother always kept his promises. "Alright. I'll just tell father you wanted to be alone. He should understand that." The younger blonde smiled at Deidara before phasing quickly and running off into the woods.

Deidara blinked, surprised Naruto took to phasing so quickly. The boy was a natural. With a small smile on his face, Deidara phased as well and ran off in the opposite direction. As a wolf, Deidara was one of the more graceful and beautiful ones. His coat was a silver color mixed with black in certain places but over all, he was silver. His body was strong, bigger than most wolves, with piercing blue eyes.

Deidara ran through the woods, lost in his own thoughts for a long time. He couldn't understand why Sasori wouldn't show. Last they had spoken, everything was fine between them. Atleast he thought it was. With his heart clenching in his wolf chest, Deidara turned around and started running back toward the cabin. As he neared it, he sensed something. Something that made his paws move faster.

Vampire. Deidara didn't even think as he phased back to human, pulled his clothes back on, and ran inside the cabin. He froze in his tracks when he saw someone standing at the window he was standing at not a few hours before.

The vampire instantly sensed the other but stayed facing out the window. "I was afraid you wouldn't show." The vampire's voice was soft, like silk.

Deidara tensed. This wasn't Sasori. He didn't know who this was. But it wasn't Sasori. He took a step back, ready to defend himself if need be. "Who are you?" Deidara spoke softly, knowing the vampire would hear him.

The vampire was quiet for a moment before he slowly turned around to face Deidara. The vampire had piercing red eyes that startled Deidara. He was tall, much taller than Deidara, causing the blonde to silently curse his small stature. He wasn't actually that short but standing near this vampire, he looked, and felt, much shorter. The vampire had long silky black hair that was tied back into a low pony tail and creamy pale skin.

"So you're Deidara." The vampire looked the blonde up and down with those haunting red eyes making the blonde feel very uncomfortable.

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara asked, louder this time. He was tense and felt more fear than ever before. This vampire knew his name which meant he knew Sasori. He had to.

A tiny smirk came to the vampire's lips. "Itachi."

Deidara blinked. It wasn't usually that easy to get a name out of a vampire. "What do you want?"

"I came in Sasori's place." Itachi's eyes roamed the blonde's body once more. "As a messenger."

At the mention of Sasori, Deidara's mind took a nose dive. "S-Sasori?"

The vampire nodded. "I'm sorry to say that he has been killed."

The blonde's heart clenched at the news. "What? How?"

"He lost a fight with a few vampire hunters."

Deidara found it hard to believe that anyone could actually kill the redhead. "Why are you here?" Deidara asked, clenching his fist, half in pain and half in anger. This man knew about him and Sasori and he wanted to know how.

"Sasori mentioned you in passing once." Itachi swiftly moved from his place in front of the window to sit down on the edge of the bed. Deidara didn't move. He only watched him. "He didn't mention what you were though." Itachi's nose crinkled in disgust at the wolf scent. "Before he left to fight the hunter's he asked me to do something for him." Itachi's red eyes bore into the blonde's blue ones. "He asked me, that if he were to die, if I would come to you and tell you what had become of him."

Sasori trusted this man, Deidara realized. He trusted this Itachi enough to lead him to Deidara. For some reason, that made Deidara trust the raven haired man just a tiny bit. "Why would he ask that of you?"

"I've known Sasori for a very long time." Itachi shifted his eyes away from the blonde to stare out the window. "I thought I knew him very well. I suppose I didn't. I find it hard to believe he was..." He glanced at the blonde. "Involved with you."

Deidara clenched his teeth. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Don't get me wrong. You're delectable." Itachi stated as if it was nothing of matter. "But you're a wolf."

"Apparently that didn't matter."

"Apparently." Itachi said softly, looking back out the window. "He wanted me to tell you something important. Something he could never tell you in person."

Deidara blinked, staring at the raven haired man. "And what's that."

"He loved you."

The blonde's world stopped for a whole five seconds. "W-What?"

Itachi sighed softly, something vampires don't actually do, and stood, stepping toward the blonde. "Sasori wanted to make sure you knew that he loved you. With every fiber of his being. He just couldn't tell you in person because... Well," A soft fond smile came across the raven haired man's lips. "He's not that kind of man."

Deidara swallowed hard, taking this information in. It was a lot for him to take in all at once. He tried to keep control over his emotions. "I see..."

"Will you be alright?"

Deidara stared at the man, confused. "What do you care?"

"Sasori asked me to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." He grumbled, turning around to leave.

Itachi grabbed his arm before he could do such a thing. Deidara hissed at the grip as he was pulled to face the man. Those red eyes bore into his and sent a shiver down his spine. "You are not."

Deidara gritted his teeth as the vampire's scent filled his senses. He nearly lost himself at the erotic scent but held his ground. He tried to tug his arm out of the man's grasp but had no such luck. He shifted his eyes to the ground, losing some control over himself. "I will be. Now let me go." Itachi studied the blonde a moment before releasing him. Deidara rubbed his arm where the vampire had grabbed. "Thank you." Deidara raised his eyes to met Itachi's. "For letting me know about Sasori."

The raven haired man flinched ever so slightly at the pain hidden behind those blue eyes. Deidara didn't notice the flinch, however. "You're welcome."

"I... need to get home now." He shifted his eyes away.

Itachi nodded. "Take care of yourself." Before the blonde could stop it, the vampire leaned down and pressed a soft but cold kiss to his cheek before disappearing.

Deidara stood there, a little stunned at the action. It wasn't normal for vampires and werewolves to interact with one another. Deidara knew that more than anyone. Sasori was special. Different. But this Itachi seemed to be just as different. Or maybe he just felt bad for the blonde...

Deidara shook his head at that thought. No. Vampires didn't give a rat's ass about anyone but themselves. Like he said, Sasori was just special. Deidara spun around and ran out of the house before phasing and heading home.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed when Deidara entered his bedroom. The younger blonde hopped up with a smile on his face. "You're home! I was getting worried since the sun's been up for a while now." Deidara just stared at his brother. He didn't expect to see the blonde in his room. He really didn't want to see him at the moment either. He didn't want to see anyone.

Naruto tilted his head at his brother's silence. "Are you alright, brother?" He walked toward the other blonde and looked him over. "You look like you've been crying."

Deidara took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, brushing past Naruto and plopping down onto his comfortable bed. He hadn't slept all night and was tired from running and crying.

"Okay..." Naruto said softly but didn't leave. He shut the bedroom door before tip toeing over to his brother's bed.

"What are you doing?" Deidara's voice was muffled since his face was buried in his pillow.

"Ah..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know you don't want to talk about it but... I know you don't want to be alone."

"Hm." Deidara knew the boy was right so he just laid there.

Naruto smiled softly before crawling into the bed beside his brother. He lay on his side, facing the other blonde who was lying on his stomach. He reached out and started to pet Deidara's head. The other blonde leaned into his touch but didn't move otherwise. Naruto propped himself up on his elbow before tugging the red hair tie out of Deidara's hair. The blonde locks fell around Deidara, making Naruto smile softly.

"Naruto?" The long haired blonde's voice was soft as he lifted his head slightly.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

"You'll always love me no matter what, right?"

The spiky blonde titled his head slightly as he continued to run his fingers through the long blonde hair. "Of course Dei. You're my brother."

Deidara sighed softly, burying his head into blue pillow. "Do you want to know where I go every Halloween?"

Naruto blinked. "I already know. You go to that cabin."

"Don't you want to know why?" He mumbled into the pillow.

If Naruto wasn't a wolf, he wouldn't have heard Deidara's words. "Well, yea. Of course I do. But you don't have to tell me."

"I want to tell you..."

The spiky blonde dug his fingers into Deidara's hair, massaging his scalp. "Then tell me."

"I went there to see someone."

"Who?"

"His name... was Sasori."

Naruto paused in his massaging. "His name? You went to see a guy?" He raised a blonde eyebrow.

Deidara nodded his head and moved to sit up. Naruto blinked and retracted his hand as he sat up to. Deidara sat on his knees; his head lowered causing his long blonde hair to fall around his face while he faced the head board. Naruto didn't like not being able to see the blonde's face. So he reached out and tucked the blonde hair behind Deidara's pierced ear.

Deidara's piercing blue eye stared at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Yes."

Naruto sat up on his knees too and leaned toward his brother. "So... You're... Gay?" Deidara nodded his head. A soft smile came to Naruto's lips. "That's okay, Dei. I don't mind."

Deidara shook his head, his hair falling out from behind his ear and caressing his face. He let out a small sigh and leaned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. "That's not the worst part." He mumbled, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He fists clenched tightly on his knees as he tried to hold everything back.

Naruto moved a little closer to his brother, worried. "What Dei? What is it?"

"Sasori..." The long haired blonde let out a small laugh, like he couldn't even believe what he was about to say. "Was a vampire."

Naruto froze. He was torn in two at Deidara's confession. He didn't know what to do. Or what to say. He couldn't believe that Deidara was involved with a vampire.

"I love him..." Deidara said, closing his eyes tightly and squeezing out a few tears. "But he..." His voice started to shake. "He's dead... Not vampire dead... just dead. Killed."

Naruto's heart clenched at the pain in his older brother's voice. If anyone found out what Deidara had been doing he would be exiled. Naruto knew he was supposed to turn the blonde in, but he couldn't do that. Just because it was the law didn't mean he was going to follow it. Not when it came to his brother.

Naruto sighed softly and crawled close to Deidara before wrapping his arms around the blonde's shaking body. "I'm so sorry Dei..."

Deidara broke. He collapsed into his brother's arms and cried. He couldn't stand how weak he was at the moment but he couldn't help it. He was the older brother. This wasn't supposed to happen. But he had no control. Not anymore. He just buried his head in Naruto's tanned neck and let himself cry.

The younger blonde gathered Deidara into his arms and leaned back into the headboard, placing Deidara in his lap. Since Deidara was actually shorter than the younger blonde it was a pretty comfortable position. Naruto softly stroked long blonde hair in a comforting motion.

He had never seen his older brother cry before. Never. As far as he thought, Deidara didn't cry. He has lost all emotion on the day his parents were killed by hunters. Atleast, that's what he thought. But this, Sasori... That vampire was able to get Deidara to feel once again. Naruto wanted to thank the vampire. But he was saddened to know he was dead.

Naruto held his older brother tightly as the blonde continued to cry into his shoulder. He had so many unanswered questions. How did Sasori and Deidara meet? When did they meet? How did he even know the vampire was dead? But for now, Naruto figured it was best to stay quiet and comfort his broken hearted brother.

* * *

It was a chilly night and the moon was glowing, completely full. Deidara stared at the moon in the clear sky as he sat on the window sill. His legs dangled below him and his blonde hair was up in his normal half pony tail. His blue eyes were clear as they stared at the moon. He was dressed warmly but it was only fall. It was Halloween.

Exactly two years later since he had learned of Sasori's death. Two years of pretending everything was okay. Two years of training. Two years of learning. He was a stronger, more intelligent wolf now. But every chance he got he would come to the cabin he and Sasori once met in. He would only stare at the moon and remember what they shared. He would never forget the redhead who made him feel once again.

The blonde sighed softly, stuffing his hands into the kangaroo pocket of his black hoodie. He hadn't cried over Sasori in a few months and he had realized he was finally moving on. He couldn't dwell on the redhead forever, he knew that. But he refused to forget him. He never would forget.

Deidara suddenly stiffened when he felt the presence of someone else. He relaxed, though, when he realize who it was. Sometimes when he would come to the cabin, he would not be alone. Sometimes, he'd bring Naruto. But he didn't bring Naruto tonight. Halloween was his and Sasori's night. Only one other person ever bothered to visit the blonde at this place.

"Itachi." Deidara breathed out softly, his warm breath creating a puff of white air.

The vampire stood behind him, watching him closely. He didn't speak. He rarely did when he came to see the blonde. He only came because he owed it to Sasori. To make sure the blonde was okay. Atleast, that's what he convinced himself. But deep down he knew it was for another reason. Deidara intrigued him to no end.

"It's a pretty night, isn't it?" Deidara whispered his eyes locked on the moon.

Itachi nodded though he knew the blonde couldn't see him. He just stared at the blonde's back, watching the long blonde hair sway in the soft wind and glow in the moon light.

Deidara smiled fondly at the moon before lifting his legs and spinning around to face Itachi. The vampire's red eyes shifted to Deidara's blue eyes and for once, he didn't see pain in those beautiful eyes. Deidara titled his head slightly at Itachi before jumping down from the window.

"You know, you can stop checking up on me. I'm fine. Really." He walked toward the raven haired vampire. "I was messed up at first." He shrugged. "But I'm okay now. It took a while, but I think I finally moved on." He stopped only a few feet away from him.

Itachi searched those blue eyes for any sign of deception but he found none. The blonde really was okay. But he wasn't ready to leave. He wasn't ready to stop seeing the blonde. "I see."

"I mean, you can still come see me if you want." Deidara smiled softly. "I don't mind your company. It's more of, if you can stand mine."

The blonde seemed better. Much better. He seemed almost happy. Not as hateful as he once was. Itachi had watched him change. He didn't know Deidara before Sasori's death but he knew Deidara after. He had seen Deidara grow from being a resentful, emotionless wolf into an understanding and powerful wolf.

"Why did you love Sasori?"

Deidara blinked at the question. "Why?" He thought it over for a moment. He shrugged before moving to sit on the small tattered blue couch in the middle of the room. He had replaced the bed with the couch and a few other things, creating a small living room. There was still a bed, but it was small and only used when Deidara decided to stay all night. He patted the placed beside him on the couch for Itachi to join him. The raven haired vampire watched him for a moment before doing as asked.

"Sasori was the only one who understood me at the time. I was so... hateful back then and Sasori was just the same. I was desperate for someone to love me... and he did. So, I fell in love with him." Deidara said, shifting to face the vampire.

Itachi watched him from the corner of his eyes. "And now?"

"Now..." Deidara chewed on his lower lip in thought. "Now, I know I have people who love me. I understand things better. It took a while, but I finally grew up."

"Do you still love him?"

He hummed. "I'll always love him. But it's time I moved on."

Itachi watched the blonde with his red eyes and saw him blush slightly. He raised an eyebrow at this but Deidara didn't see it. "Move on to what?"

The blonde shrugged and leaned back till the small of his back was resting against the arm of the couch. He had one leg pulled up onto the couch so he could face Itachi completely. "What ever else there is. I'm still young." A smile Itachi had yet to see graced his lips. "There's someone out there for me love."

Itachi turned his head toward the blonde. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was drawn to him. Something about him just made Itachi want to be closer to him. It all started the night he met the boy. "Another vampire?"

Deidara blinked in surprise. He had considered that option before. He also considered a woman but he learned quickly that he just wasn't into them. "It's possible. If Sasori could love me, then I'm sure there are other vampire's like him who don't care."

"Which would you prefer?"

Deidara tilted his head at the vampire. This was the most Itachi had spoken to him since the night he learned Sasori was dead. He was curious as to why the vampire was asking so many questions. "Um, a wolf would be the easiest. Since we wouldn't have to hide. But, at the same time, none of the wolves in the pack interest me. And the only one that even comes close to interesting me is... my brother."

Yes, Deidara did consider Naruto. The blonde was the closest person to him. He knew all Deidara's secrets and vise versa. True, they weren't blood brothers, but had grown up as such. So, he knew he couldn't take Naruto. The boy was still young and seemed to have already found someone else anyway.

"Humans are too fragile."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"And vampires? Hm... It's like, an adventure, you know? Hiding in secret. But at the same time, it's painful. I went through it once before." Deidara shook his head at the memory. "But vampires intrigue me." He snorted a soft laugh. "I'm sure that will get me killed some day."

"Not if you find the right vampire. One to protect you."

Deidara stared at the red eyed vampire. "True. But where am I going to find that? Most vampires... all they care about are themselves."

"Most. Not all."

The blonde squinted his eyes in confusion. "Are you getting at something here, Itachi?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes realizing he had been caught. "I'm just saying you shouldn't rule out vampires."

"Hm." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not? I don't want to hide. I can't hide. I'm going to be an elder when I get older and I'll need a mate I can be public with."

"As an elder, could you not change rules?"

"Well... Yea, but not alone. Plus, that's way off." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I have years before I become an elder. I won't qualify until I'm atleast fifty."

"You're special, are you not?"

Deidara blinked before narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Your type of breed. It's quite rare. They would never exile you."

"How do you..." Deidara leaned forward. "How do you know about my breeding?"

"I know a lot about you."

The blonde eyed the vampire. "How is that?"

"I've done research on you."

"Why?"

"I needed to know what I was dealing with."

Deidara inhaled a deep breath before releasing it. "And what did you find out?"

Itachi shifted his eyes to stare at the moon outside the window. "You're Iwaian. The rarest of all wolf breeds. The original wolf breed. A decent of the Originators. Your parents were both Iwaian and were hunted down by a group of werewolf hunters. In order to protect you, one of the last of the line, they sacrificed themselves. So you would live on and carry the Iwaian line, they died. Because they loved you.

"The Konoha pack took you in after that and raised you as one of their own. They are a common breed. Your brother, Naruto, is also an Iwaian, though he is unaware of this. They raised you both so you would become their protectors. Their leaders. So they would never exile you. You are too precious."

Deidara stared at the vampire in shock. Itachi _did_ know a lot about him. Too much. He wanted to ask how he got that information but he couldn't find his voice. It was then that he realized silent tears were escaping his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and used the sleeve of his hoodie to whip them away.

Itachi noticed this and shifted his eyes to the blonde, turning slightly to face him. His eyes widened faintly at the tears falling from the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. "I apologize. I did not mean to..."

Deidara just shook his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. "No, um, I just... haven't thought about my parents in a while. And... The way you spoke about them was..." He raised his eyes to meet the vampire's. "Thank you." He smiled softly at him. Itachi had spoken with respect in his voice when he mentioned Deidara's parents. For some reason, that struck a cord in the blonde's heart.

Itachi smiled softly at the blonde before reaching out to brushing his fingers against the boy's flushed cheek. Deidara winched at the cool touch but didn't push it away. He only lowered his hands from his face and searched Itachi's eyes, curious to see what he would do next.

The raven haired vampire leaned forward while brushing the chuck of hair covering half of Deidara's face behind his ear and tucking it there. The blonde closed his eyes, his blush deepening, as Itachi brushed his cold thumb over the blonde's left eye.

"You received this when your parents were killed." Itachi's voice was barely above a whisper as he looked Deidara's left eye over. A pale diagonal scar covered his eye from a little above his eye brow to his cheek. "Can you see through it at all?" He let his hand rest against the blonde's cheek, his thumb just beside his eye.

"No." Deidara opened his eyes, seeing Itachi was much closer than before. His left eye was the same color as his right eye, only it was a little off somehow. The whites of his eyes were a duller color and the blue was outlined in a circle of black.

"Why do you hide it?"

Deidara shifted his eyes away from Itachi's prying ones to stare at the vampire's dark clothed chest. "It's hideous."

Itachi let out a small puff of air before leaning closer. Deidara closed his eyes out of instinct and flinched when Itachi's cool lips made contact with his left eye. "Simpleton." He whispered softly, his cool breath caressing Deidara's face.

Deidara's brow furrowed at the old fashioned word. He opened his eyes and found Itachi's face right in front of his. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed into those haunting red eyes. He knew Itachi was attractive. He had always known. But the fact that the vampire was right in front of him was something he wasn't sure he could handle. He was wolf. His instincts were wolf. He couldn't help that.

So he couldn't help it when Itachi's thin lips formed a soft smile and he jumped the vampire. He would blame it on his instincts. But they both knew it was more than just that.

Deidara was surprised, however, to find himself straddling the raven haired vampire's hips with no resistance. Itachi could have easily avoided his attack, or just pushed him away. But he didn't. Deidara didn't know the vampire's reasoning but at the time, he didn't care. He lowered his head, his blonde hair cascading around them both, with his lips only a few centimeters away from the vampire's.

"What do you want from me?" Deidara hissed softly. Not in anger. But in confusion.

"Whatever you're willing to give me." The vampire leaned up only slightly so their lips connected.

A sharp spark shot through Deidara's body. The contrast between cold and warm always did that to him. He felt the same thing when Sasori kissed him. Yet this was different. Itachi's chilled hands clutching his hips tightly was different. This was new to Deidara. Sasori was one thing. Itachi, however, was a whole new discovery.

Blaming his instincts, Deidara pressed back against the vampire's lips. He didn't close his eyes. He only stared into Itachi's red abyss, searching for a motive. Searching for a lie. He couldn't find one though. He desperately wanted to find one. Find something that would convince him it was a trick. That it wasn't real.

But Itachi's intentions were as pure as the freshly falling snow outside the cabin window.

The world around them faded as their lips mingled in a soft kiss that both had wanted for some time. Only the blonde hadn't realized it until then. Itachi had been waiting for a long time and he knew it was worth the wait. The feeling of the blonde's warm lips against his was enough to convince him of that.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the front door to the cabin swung open, the bang echoing off the walls. Almost as suddenly, the vampire and werewolf flew apart to opposite sides of the couch. They both cursed themselves. They should have been paying more attention to what was going on around them.

Deidara sighed when he saw his younger brother standing at the door, his jaw wide open in shock. The long haired blonde ran a hand through his hand, too embarrassed to even look at the other blonde. Itachi kept his eyes locked on the floor, avoiding the other blonde.

Naruto glanced between the two on the couch for a good five minutes. He blinked a few times before his mouth shut and a wide grin spread across his lips. "It's about time!"

Deidara stared at his brother with wide eyes. "What?"

Naruto placed his hands on his hips, his grin not going anywhere. "I can to give you come company cause I thought you might be lonely. But I'm glad you're not! It's about time you got over that Sasori." He nodded to himself.

Deidara still stared. "Naruto... Itachi's..."

"Itachi!" Naruto hopped over to the raven haired vampire. "I'm Naruto!" He said, holding his hand out to him.

Itachi stared at the tan hand before getting to his feet being a few inches taller than the blonde. "Itachi." He slipped his hand into the blonde's.

Naruto shivered at the cold but grasped the man's hand tightly. "Nice to meet you! I'm Deidara's little brother. So you better take good care of him or I'll kick your ass. You do what Sasori did and you'll regret ever meeting me." His grin stayed in place the whole time.

Itachi's eyes only narrowed slightly as he pulled his hand from the blonde's. "Understood." The blonde's blue eyes showed how serious he was.

Naruto nodded and turned to Deidara who was still sitting on the couch. "When were you going to tell me about him?" He jabbed his thumb in Itachi's direction.

"Naruto..." Deidara sighed and got to his feet, shaking his head. "You know now, so I guess that's that."

The spiky blonde titled his head before nodding. "Right!"

A new scent then filled the air and all three of them stiffened. A dark figure came to the opened doorway.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" A soft, silky voice spoke.

Naruto blinked and turned toward the door, a grin on his face. He hopped over to the dark haired figure and practically jumped him. "Sorry Sasuke! I told you I was going to spend tonight with my brother."

"Sasuke." Itachi breathed out.

Naruto was pushed aside as a pale boy with spiked black haired came forward. "Brother?" He looked Itachi over with his equally red eyes, raising an eyebrow.

They blinked at each other before their eyes went to two separate blondes. Sasuke's to Deidara. Itachi's to Naruto.

"You're with him?" They spoke at the same time.

Deidara glanced between them confused. "You have a brother?" Itachi nodded at him. "And you're with him?" Deidara pointed at Naruto. "When were you going to tell me this? You're with a vampire?!" Deidara couldn't really believe it.

"I was gonna tell you, Dei~." Naruto pouted. "But not until I knew we would work." He said while wrapping an arm around the pale boy's shoulders. Sasuke didn't seem to mind this at all.

Deidara let out a breath, shaking his head. "Wow." He pressed his palm to his forehead as he plopped down onto the couch.

Itachi observed him for a moment before turning to the younger two. "You two should go. We'll talk about this later, Sasuke."

The younger vampire nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Yes Aniki."

"Later Dei!" Naruto said before Sasuke pulled him out of the cabin and into the dark forest.

Itachi closed the front door before walking over to Dei on the couch. The blonde was rubbing his face with his hand when Itachi got on his knees in front of him. Deidara blinked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea... Just... Kinda in shock. A lot's happened tonight."

Itachi nodded. "Are you..." He paused for a moment, trying to word what he wanted to say properly. "Alright with us?"

Deidara stared into Itachi's eyes before grabbing the man's pale hand and bringing it to his face. He placed Itachi's palm against his cheek and leaned into it. "Naruto's serious you know." Itachi titled his head slightly. "About you leaving me."

"I would never." He spoke softly; leaning up slightly to press his lips to the blonde's once more, savoring the taste.

The blonde exhaled, biting his lower lip. "I can't take seeing you only once a year like with Sasori. I couldn't take it then and I sure can't take it now." He had become used to seeing Itachi all the time. Whenever he visited the cabin alone, Itachi was waiting for him.

Itachi shook his head, brushing his thumb over the blonde's slightly tanned cheek. "My only obligation is you."

Deidara's heart raced at the vampire's words. He knew it was wrong. What he felt and what he wanted. But Itachi created a sense of peace in his mind. That no matter what, everything would just be fine. It wasn't like that with Sasori. He was always paranoid with Sasori. Afraid someone would find out. But now...

Deidara didn't care if someone did. Naruto knew, and that was all that mattered. Itachi was right. The pack would never get ride of him. He was too precious to throw away. He and Naruto both. The realization sparked a sense of relief to the blonde.

Deidara smiled softly at Itachi and slipped his arms around the vampire's smooth pale neck. "Good." He whispered softly before locking his lips with the vampire's.

Deidara wasn't in love. Not yet. He wasn't ready to fall in love. But he was ready to move on. To be with someone. That someone just happened to be near him for a while. Why he never realized it before, he would never know. But what mattered was he knew _now_.

As for Itachi, he loved the blonde. He had for a long time. But he was willing to take things slow with him. Knowing the blonde wasn't quite ready to go full force. And he was okay with that. He had waited this long for a simple kiss. A simple acknowledgement of his feelings. He knew he could wait longer. He was a vampire, after all. Vampires were used to waiting for the ones they loved.

They were both simply eternal. They had almost forever to grow and love together.

Deidara would never forget Sasori. The times he shared with the redhead would forever be inscribed into his brain. But also into his heart. Because of Sasori, he decided to be with Itachi. The redhead would want him to be happy. He knew that. So he intended to do as Sasori wished. For no one ever went against the redhead. Even in death.

As for what was to become of the vampire and the werewolf. Well, only the two of them would know. Their strength and determination would drive them far. To the ends of time if they allowed it. And perhaps they would.

Not only for Deidara and Itachi. But maybe for Naruto and Sasuke as well.

Times are rough and unforgiving. But if one were to find love in those times, then one would most likely survive with happiness. A happiness that only love and companionship could offer. Luckily for these certain creatures, happiness was finally given.

* * *

**1- This went in a TOTALLY different direction than I intended! I was going to write major ItaDei smut! Still vampireXwerewolf but with major kinkiness and gore and stuff. For some reason it went in a different direction. I've been in a loving mood and this is the result.**

**2- I had a hard time trying to figure out how to end this... So I just went with it. It ended how I wanted and felt a lemon would be too much. I tried my best with this.**

**3- Don't ask about the NarutoXSasuke thing... I threw that in there for fun.**

**4- I might do another story like this. A prequel so to speak. About how Sasori and Deidara actually met and how the redhead really died. It'll probably be smut filled with blood and gore. I MIGHT though. I'm still thinking about it. If you do what that, just tell me in your review.**

**5- If you feel like Itachi & Dei's relationship went to fast, consider the two year leap. I wrote this with the intention of the readers reading between the lines and figuring stuff out on their own. I hope you guys did that.**

**6- Thank you for atleast giving this story a chance. I really hope you enjoyed it because I truly enjoyed writing it.**

**7- I have spent the last three days trying to explain Naruto to my older brother... Shippuden aired on DisneyXD this past Wednesday and I've spent all that time trying to catch my brother up. He's so lost that it's funny. But it's made me realize how intricate Naruto really is and made me appreciate the anime for it. I hope you agree.**

**Thank you again for reading.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**I hope all of you have a happy Halloween. I know I will! I'm gonna scare little kids dressed as Zombie Naruto. -Giggles-**

**Bye!**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
